Panem High-12
by Kas.writes
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is going through her second year at Panem High- 12. The 12 Panem High school in the contrary. Every year they pick one boy and one girl from the seniors to go to a special College where they can never return home, but will be given a new home, new life, new everything. It's an honor. But is it really an honor?
1. Chapter 1

_There are time's in life when you don't know what to do. _

_But you have to just roll with it, it will all come clear later in life._

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

There have been many time when I wake up not wanting to go to school. Okay who am I kidding, that's been every day. I have to keep going not just because mom tells me to but because Prim need someone to take her, she doesn't like walking alone. Sometime though Gale's brothers will walk with her but they usually walk with some of their other friends. Also Prim likes me to go with her, she's just a little shy, I'm sure she will outgrow that though. I know I did.

I grab my bag, give mom a hug and call for Prim, when she comes she give my mom a kiss goodbye and we walk out the door together. "You ready for the first day of school?" I ask as we walk down the street.

"Yeah. What about you?" She asks. She is always so kind to everyone she meets, hell she's even nice to the patrol men that walk around making sure no one is doing drugs, or any illegal stuff.

"Can't wait." I say unenthusiastic-ally

"Really Katniss, can you please just be happy."

"I will, when I feel like to but for now you know how much I don't like school."

"I know. Gale's going to be there."

"It's his last year."

"So, doesn't mean you can't be with him."

"Prim. Please." We walk on in silence. Prim thinks Gale and I are together secretly but we aren't. We are just good friends. He's my only friend, well besides Madge.

We walk past all the shops as the children of the shop owner come out and begin to walk to school.

"Peeta, and Rye! How are you?" Prim says running over to the two boys from the bakery. There's another but he's too old to go to school.

"Primrose! We're great. How are you and your sister?" The older looking one says.

"That's good. We are good. Hey Peeta I'm going to try to come by after school, with Katniss to get some breads okay."

"Okay, I should be home."

"See ya!" Prim says and runs back over to me. I watch as the boys exchange glances the older on smiling and elbowing the younger one Prim had called Peeta.

"What was that about?" I ask Prim.

"Peeta and I talk a lot when I go to buy bread." She says and walks on. "You'd like him." I roll my eyes and walk with her.

We pass all the shop and end up in the school yard. "Hey Catnip!" A familiar voice says.

"Gale!" I say and great him with a hug. "How are you?"

"Just as good as I was yesterday." He says sarcastically.

"Don't be like that."

"You two are too cute." Prim says and walk inside.

"Prim!" I say trying to stop her but end up laughing. "Sorry." I say turning back to Gale, who has a smile on his face.

"It's fine. Come on let's get inside." He says and presses his hand to the small of my back leading me inside.

We have lockers together and two classes together, first class and last class. "Students please proceed to the gym for a special announcement from our president." Mrs. Brooke announces.

Gale, his brothers, Prim, and I all walk to the gym together, Prim with Rory and Vick leading us, while Gale and I walk slowly behind them. "Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah, Gale."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You don't have to ask me if you can ask me something."

"I know."

"Ask away."

"Do you want to hang out after school? Like go see a movie or something." I can't tell if he is asking to hang out or to _HANG OUT, _like a date.

"Don't we usually hang out after school?" I say.

"Well yes but that's just as friends" So he is asking me out.

"Oh. Okay, well um. Sure, I don't see why not." Did I just make the right choice? I mean Gale and I have been such close friends since we were very young, everyone already thinks we're dating. Maybe I did make the right choice, I mean it's not like there's a line of guys throwing themselves at me.

"Okay!" He says with a smile, as we walk in the gym. "See you after school!" He takes his seat with the rest of the seniors while I go sit with the sophomores.

"Katniss Everdeen, what was that look Gale Hawthorne was giving you!? Madge says sitting next to me grabbing my arm.

"What look?" I ask, he wasn't looking at me any special way, was he?

"He looked so happy, and like he really, really, likes you. Not just friends like."

"Um. We're going to hang out after school..."

"A date!" She squeals.

"Hey, Madge." The girl behind us says. Madge turns around and smiles at the girl.

"Delly! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing well what about you?"

"Great!" They launch into a conversation involving other kids in town, people I don't know, so I just turn out and look around at the rest of the class. There are many kids in the school but I know less than half, I can count on my fingers how many I know. One. One in my sophomore class, and one in the senior class. For a grand total of TWO! This is in the high school part of the school but whole school I know five including my sister, thinking more about this is making it actually sound sadder than it is. Okay who am I kidding I'm not social I never have been and this is sad, but I'm fine with it. "Oh I'm sorry Katniss! This is Delly Cartwright she works in the Shoe shop with her parents and little brother. Delly Katniss Everdeen-"

"I know Katniss Everdeen. Peeta talks about her and her sister all the time. Nice to finally meet you Katniss." Delly says and extends her hand, I shake her hand and smile. What does she mean Peeta talks about me? I don't even know who he is. I saw Prim talk to him but I don't know him, how does he know me, and why is he talking about me.

"Hi." I say to Delly.

"So Katniss. You and Gale a thing?" Delly asks, like it's any of her business.

"No. Just friends."

"Oh. Cool. So what are you two doing for lunch?"

"Katniss and I are just going to sit outside."

"No! You both have to join us, well the group I sit with." Oh joy, me, a girl from the seam sitting with a bunch of townies, how is that going to look.

"Okay! That's fine right Katniss." I smiles and nod.

"Perfect! Let's talk more then." She says as Principle Brooke starts to talk.

"Today, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol of our country!" She says with a smile. "And a special visitor. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Effie Trinket!" Every year they act like starting school is something big, same film, same visitor. Then Once a year at the end of the year a senior boy and senior girl gets picked to go to the highest most expensive college in the whole contrary. It's kind of an honor, but you can never come home. They pick a student from each of the high school's 1-12, yes my high school is the last and the poorly run compared to the other schools.

We all clap for Effie as she talks about the Capitol and the Reaping of the names. Then she shows the film it has many picture of students achieving high grades and honors in the college, while the president speaks talking about it.

We clap after the film ends and as Effie leaves. Mrs. Brooke dismisses us, I get up and push my way through the crowd, when I get to the hallway I walk straight for class without stopping, but of course I run into someone, me and my clumsy self. "Damn it." I swear.

"Oh god, sorry! My bad I wasn't looking where I saw going." The boy says, he grabs his books and starts to walk away.

"Ass hole." I say and start to walk away.

"Hey! I said I was sorry." He says walking up to me.

"Good for you." I say back and continue to walk, he grabs my arm. "Let go of me now!" I say quietly but firmly.

"I know you. You're the Seam girl. The one whose father died a few years ago." He says.

"Yeah, okay. See ya." I say and rip my arm free and walk quickly to class, is that seriously what I'm known for here. The girls whose dad died, in the 30 car pill up. It's not what someone wants to be known for. Why can't I be known for, most brave, most unnoticed, or just the girl who comes every day and does work then leaves. Is that too much to ask for? Guess so. I walk in the class room and find the seat next to Gale.

"Hey Catnip."

"Gale." I say with smile, and pull out book.

"Okay class turn you books to chapter one, we will read this book together as a class, and you will all take turns reading so don't slack. I will call on you randomly." Ms. Morris says and looks down at her paper. "Katniss Everdeen. You're first." She says. I look up at her and Gale kicks my foot.

"Oh, okay." I say and get up, and open my book. "_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since." _I pause and look at her, she nods and I keep going.  
_ "Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."_

"Peeta Mellark." She calls.

A shorter boy with blonde hair stands up, he look over at me and give me a small shy smile, his eyes so blue, not a dark blue, but a soft caring light blue._"He didn't say any more, but we've always been unusually communicative in a reserved way, and I understood that he meant a great deal more than that. _–"He picks up right where I had left

The rest of the class goes on like this Ms. Morris calling on random students at the most random parts in the book, it could be half way through a sentence and she would call on someone else and they would have to pick up on the exact sentence. I will admit it was funny watching kids try to find where we were in the book, one kid was three pages behind! He wasn't even reading, but it was funny for the whole class and embarrassing for him.

After class I say bye to Gale and walk to my next class, I look behind me and see Madge running up next to me. "Katniss! Wait for me." She has this class with me.

"Kay." I say and stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I just meant slow down." She says running up next to me.

"Sorry." I say and continue walking with her, my pace slower than what I'd like it to be.

"So, do you want to stay the night at my house tonight? Prim can come too!" She says with a smile.

"I don't know Madge. I would have to ask my mom, and see if Prim want's to come."

"Okay, well I'll come by your house around 8:00 how's that?"

"Sounds fine."

"Yay!" She says excitedly. "We can get some cookies from the bakery and the do nails and hair, and watch chick flicks!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I say and enter the class room, Madge and I take a seat next to each other.

"I hope we are lab partners!" She says, as Mr. Garson comes in, he writes his name on the board and turns to us.

"Lab partners! I wrote them down somewhere. AH Here." I wait impatiently for my name to be said. "Katniss Everdeen and-"When I hear my name my heart races I hope I don't get stuck with someone who doesn't do any of the work, or wants to do all the work. "Delly Cartwright."

I sigh I think she should be a good partner. "Wait. My mistake, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen. Sorry about that I read the next name!" He says with a laugh.

"Delly Cartwright, and Madge Undersee." He says and continues down the list. Dell and Madge smile at each other and Madge gets up and walks over and take Peeta's seat, he comes over and takes Madge's seat next to me.

"Hi. Peeta Mellark." He says and shakes my hand, his are warm and soft, with a few burn marks.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I know. Uh, I know your sister."

"Oh yeah." We are quite for the rest of the class.

* * *

**SO! How was it! This is my first attempt at a Hunger Games FanFic! THG was my first fandom but I could never seem to write a Fic and now I have ANd I hope you all like it! **

**Keep Crazy And FanGirl/Boy On! ~Kim **


	2. Chapter 2

_When shit hits the fan you think your life is over. _

_But it's not you just have to clean up the shit and move on._

* * *

"Katniss, Gale said you are going out with him after school." Prim says as we walk out of the school.

"Yeah, he asked and I said sure."

"You know he thinks it's a date!" She says with wide eyes.

"I know. Prim it's just a date no need to freak out."

"Yeah need! You are wearing that?!"

"Yes! Now hush." Gale walks over to us. "Hey." I say casually to Gale.

"Smooth" Prim mumbles, I elbow her.

"You want to walk Prim home first?"

"No, you guys go. I'm going to the bakery to talk with Peeta!"

"Okay, have fun." Gale says and Prim shoots off running. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Let see if we can catch a movie."

"Alright." We walk into the heart of town and he walks over to the bakery. "Let's sneak some cookies or something in." We use to do this all the time as kids. We walk in the bakery and Prim is there leaning over the counter kicking her feet in the air while Peeta frosts cookie on the other counter.

"You know you can come back here Prim." He says.

"Okay!" Prim says and gets on the counter an slides to the other side and stands next to Peeta, she watches closely he hands her the frosting.

"You try." I watch as Prim tries I don't know what she's trying to make but I can see her getting frustrated. "You will get the hang of it. I can teach you after school if you want."

"No, I think I will leave it to you. I like watching, you are really good!"

"Thanks. Oh hi, How can I help you guys?" Peeta says turning to face Gale and I.

"Katniss hi!" Prim waves, I wave to her.

"We just want some cookies." Gale says, Peeta packs a few and lays them on the counter Gale hands him some money and grabs the bag. "Thanks, uh." Gale looks at the name tag Peeta wears. "Peeta." Peeta nods.

We walk out and it feels wrong being with Gale and I don't know why. We walk into the cinema, Gale gets the tickets and we take our seat in theater room 7. I don't know what movie we are watching so what ever it is it will be a surprise.

When the movie is finally out I feel like I could fall asleep, it was boring some kind of monsters that didn't look real and everyone was acting like they are okay with a giant monster walking around their city not a good movie.

"Sorry that movie sucked." Gale says as we walk outside.

"Ah are you kidding!? It was great." I joke.

"You're right we should watch it again."

"Yeah all for it!" We laugh as we walk back to our little run down street in town called the seam. We walk and talk about school and him maybe being chosen at the reaping. I wouldn't want him to leave, he's my best friend. "So I got that Peeta kid as my lab partner."

"Yeah? You okay with that."

"I don't know I don't like having people I don't know as partners."

"You will get to know him. Never know he might be nice."

"Of course he is I mean Prim likes him."

"Well lets hope he doesn't get to friendly with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Here we are. Home sweet home." He stop in front of my house.

"Yeah. Thank again, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and hug him like I always do, he hugs me back and walks off to his house. This did not seem like a date at all, we are just so close I don't see him as anything other than a friend. I open the door and Prim runs up to me.

"Peeta told me you guys are lab partners!" She says.

"Yeah, wait why were you talking about me?" She smiles and runs off to the kitchen.

"We weren't." She says and disappears around the corner.

"Oh hey mom, can Prim and I go to Madge's house to stay the night?"

"Sure, if she wants to." Mom says.

"Do you?" I ask Prim.

"Naa I'm staying here with mom you go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright than it settled Prim and mom time tonight!" Mom says with a smile.

"Madge will be here in about 2 hours." I say and walk out of the kitchen and up to my room. I open the door and fall onto my bed, I close my eyes and let myself relax. God I hate school it makes me tired.

"Katniss?" Prim says walking in the room and closing the door.

"Yeah little duck?"

"I'm really excited that Peeta is your partner."

"You know I don't have to be friends with all your friends."

"I know, but I like Peeta and he likes me and he also like you, and I like you. We all like each other, well I'm not sure about you."

"I like you. And Peeta. I don't know him but he can't be that bad if you like him."

"Do you think he's good-looking?" What is she trying to do?

"Uh, I don't know. I guess he can be."

"Good!" She says. "So how was your date with Gale?"

"It was fine. The movie sucked and it didn't seem like a date."

"Because you are so close to each other, you only see him as a friend, because that's how you've always seen him. A friend."

"Yeah exactly." I don't know how she does it but Prim gets me and she can always make me feel better. "I didn't want to tell him it didn't seem like a date."

"You need to. Don't want to string him along."

"Yeah I know, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good." She says, Prim moves my arms and lays down next to me. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to get a real boyfriend?"

"Why are you so concerned about me getting a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, all the other girls your age have had many and you haven't had one."

"I don't need one or many. I just need you little duck."

"You can't have me forever."

"When I can't have you than I will have that darn cat of yours." Prim laughs, she knows how much I hate Buttercup.

"You don't even like him!"

"But we both like you."

"I'm going down to help mom, you should come down soon and have dinner."

"I'll be right down. Just going to pack a few things."

"Okay hurry!" Prim says getting up, she jumps off the bed and I can hear her run down the stairs. I pack up some clothes for tomorrow and some PJ's for tonight in my bag and carry it down stairs I drop it on the couch next to the door. I walk in the kitchen and sit at the table with Mom and Prim.

"Prim tells me you went out with Gale?" Mom says.

"Yeah, it wasn't a date or anything."

"Oh it was but Katniss didn't feel like it was." Prim butts in.

"Really Prim?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Sorry." She shrugs with a smile.

"Well either way it's nice you two are so close."

"Yeah." I say and finish eating my dinner.

The rest of the meal is small talk, school and Prim talking about Peeta. After we are all done we go to the living room and sit on the couch, Mom knits while Prim draws in a sketch book, I sit and watch them. There's a pounding on the and I know it's Madge I get up and open the door. "Katniss!" She says and hugs me.

"Madge hey, come in." I say letting her in.

"Mrs. Everdeen." She says with a nod.

"Hi Madge how are you?" Mom says.

"I'm doing really well, and you?"

"Just fine."

"Good. Prim you coming?"

"Oh no, it's you and Katniss tonight."

"Okay then." Madge says and turns to me. "Ready?" I nod and grab my bag.

"See you tomorrow Mom, Prim."

"Bye Katniss." Prim says and hugs me, I hug her back.

Madge and I walk out into the cold air back to her house in town. "How was your date with Gale?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean movie sucked but hey they usually do. "

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No! God no. Gale is my friend that would be like me kissing you."

"So it didn't seem like a date to you did it?" I shake my head.

"No. We are just to close to be anything more than friends."

"That's okay though! You still got the other guys at school whom all seem to like you."

"Ha! Yeah sure they do and my moms the president's wife."

"Really, I know a few town boys who have their eyes on you."

"Okay nice try Madge."

"It's true! You don't have to believe me but they do, you know how close I am with the town kids." She is very close to all the town kids.

"Whatever." I say as we enter town.

"I'm going to pick up some sweets you want to come or meet me at home?"

"I'll come." I say and follow her to the bakery, when we walk in the warm air hits me hard.

"Madge! What bring you here?" One of the older boys says.

"Well Rye Katniss and I are having a girls night and we want sweet, can you hook me up?"

"Anything for you." He says with a wink. "Peeta your girlfriends here!" Rye calls, I see Peeta come around the corner carrying some fresh bread.

"Don't have a girlfriend Rye you know this." Peeta says laying the bread on the counter. "Oh hi Madge! Katniss." He says nodding to us.

"Peeta how do you think you girlfriend feels? You need to acknowledge her as your girlfriend." Rye teases. "I'm sorry he's being so mean Katniss." When I realize he's talking about me I feel like cheeks heat up.

"Uh, we aren't dating." I say flatly. "Barely know Peeta."

"That will change though. Right buddy." Rye elbows Peeta, he just rolls his eyes.

"Sorry." He says to me and start to cut the bread. Rye hand Madge a bag and she gives him a few dollars.

"Thanks Rye, see you both tomorrow!" Madge says.

"See ya." They both says as we walk out the door.

"What was that about?" I ask her when we reach the road.

"Rye teases Peeta a lot like that it's nothing." She says.

"Alrighty than."

"I know uncomfortable right?"

"Yeah." I say. We walk up to the step to her front door, she opens the door and I close it behind me.

"Dad, I'm home with Katniss! We're going to be up stairs." Madge calls.

"Okay, you two have fun." I hear Mr. Undersee say from his study. We walk up the stairs to her room when she gets in she lays the bag on the dresser and hops on her bed, I sit next to her and she turns on the TV.

"So good to be home you know?"

"Yeah, it's so darn cold outside!"

"Just so you know. Total make over."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, total make over for you!"

"No Madge please!"

"To late! No hush and grab that bag so we can enjoy this movie and eat some yummy cookies!"

"Ah fine." I say and grab the bag for her. We sit in her bed together watching some chick flick while eating cookies.

* * *

**KEEP CRAZY AND FANGIRL/BOY ON! ~Kim**


End file.
